<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower Filled Circles by Lunar_myriad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764360">Flower Filled Circles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_myriad/pseuds/Lunar_myriad'>Lunar_myriad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kind of), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Idiots in Love, POV Alternating, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Two idiots realizing they shouldn’t hide their feelings for each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_myriad/pseuds/Lunar_myriad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanata and Haruka both feel like they are chasing one another in a never-ending loop.One feels like he’s chasing the person he loves even though he doesn’t want to.The other feels like she’s  running away even though in reality,She secretly wants to get closer.</p><p>They feel like they’re on the opposite sides of a Merry-Go-Round,And they wanna get off.</p><p>Luckily though,They have their friends and family to help them,Though what seem like simple love advice,Actually lets them learn about themselves a little bit more as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Haruka | Cure Flora/Prince Hope Grand Kanata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Welcome to my first Precure fanfic, Of course dedicated to the best power couple.I got inspiration for this fic from the song Merry Go Round,By Astro,(One of my favorite bsides ever!) So I recommend looking up a english translation after reading this.Sorry if this chapter feels short compared to the next one,I wanted to fit more stuff into the next one rather then having lots of unnecessary plot all in the first chapter.With that out the way,I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
These past few days,I think I fell for someone.As someone who’s a prince from a magical world,It could’ve been someone like another princess from another kingdom,But no,Its actually just a human girl.</p><p>A simple girl named Haruka Haruno, The princess of flowers.Someone who wants to be a princess and will do anything to make that dream come true.</p><p>She isn’t so simple in my eyes though.To me, She’s the most hardworking,Determined and beautiful person ever. Yet..She always denies it whenever I want to say something like that to her.Anytime I try to talk to her she keeps on pushing away.Would me going to her be like chasing her? That might make her uncomfortable, Yet don’t want to lose her either. So it keeps on growing like this.</p><p>I remember Kirara (The princess of the stars.) saying Haruka said she likes me better in my casual clothing but also said she doesn’t care what I wear either way.After I learned that,I started to wear my casual clothing more,Not just because I need to fit into the human world but also because..Thats what Haruka would like,Even though she doesn’t care apparently. I guess want to do that cause I wanna make her happy? And anything that makes Haruka satisfied,I'm okay with.</p><p>I always wanted to try going on a date with Haruka. I always like to imagine where we would go and what we would do.Yesterday,I tecnically got what I wanted..However all her friends had to come with me.</p><p>
  <em>Wait..Did I just get annoyed? </em>
</p><p>I remember thinking to myself.It turns out,Love can come with jealousy and anger at times.Anyways, Haruka and her friends decided to show me and my younger sister Towa a part of the human world by introducing us to “Theme parks.” According to Kirara (The princess of the stars) its a place where people can have fun by going on these things called rides. I wished I could've paid attention to everything around me..If Haruka wasn't being herself like always.She was clearly so happy and excited about showing me and Towa around,I wanted to get embarrassed at her.</p><p>But I couldn't.Actually her energy made everything more enjoyable to me.</p><p>Back to out visit,We went on a lot of rides and ate a lot of different foods,But one particularly caught my eye.Apparently they are called Marry Go Rounds and they have these horses which circle around a pole.</p><p>It feels like my crush (Apparently that’s what you call a love for someone you’re keeping in.) on Haruka is circling around her like those Merry Go Rounds.I try to say something to her,Stop,Try again,Repeat.It feels like it just goes in a never ending loop.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>“Let me love you!”</p><p>I said to myself alone.</p><p><em>Hmm that sounds super overdramatic and just..Really weird.We're not in some kind of cheesy romance movie.</em>I thought to myself. <em>Still, that sounded way better then what I thought of yesterday.</em></p><p>I try to practice how I will confess to Kanata everyday.I know I like him, and I know I can’t keep it in longer but…I feel like it could more weight on his shoulders if I do. Helping his sister pay for her sins, Trying to save his kingdom, Etc. Piling romance on top of that will just stress him out more. Besides its not like he’ll ever like a normal human girl anyways. Its already something when he gave me that dress up key when I was a child for…What seemed like nothing.I was literally crying back then.</p><p>I never realized that questions like that had answers right in front of me,I just couldn't see them before.</p><p>I remember when me and Kanata were at the Marble Donut’s store alone.It was because I needed to run errands.I brought Kanata with me cause I wanted <strike>to spend time with him</strike> to show him around the human world more, And we decided to try donuts together on the way.It took a while for Kanata to choose a donut flavor because he never tried them,But wanted to try everything.</p><p>Add that to the reasons on why I like him.He always had this curious nature and was willing to try anything.</p><p>When I finally chose a donut,The ultimate meltdown happened.</p><p>”Are you by chance sharing donut’s for your boyfriend?” The donut vendor asked us while picking the donuts.</p><p>My cheeks started burning red.I shook my hands in front of me with embarrassment.<em>Am I really that obvious to the point where even strangers think we’re a couple!?</em> I remember thinking to myself.My cheeks were super red,It was even worse with Kanata around me.I just quickly dodged the question.</p><p>"Um,No we're not! I promise we're just friends,Um-Thank you for the donuts!" I stuttered out and grabbed his wrist,Taking us both to a nearby bench.</p><p>Taking a deep breath and making myself calm down,I let him try out one of the marble donuts we bought.(Not sharing mine though! We made ourselves look obvious already,Can’t increase that even more.) He said he liked them, Just tasted…”Slippery.” (He has a very weird way of words at times.) </p><p>We were so close to each other.I couldn’t help but look into his eyes once.Suddenly I blurted out.</p><p>”Umm..So..Just as a friend..How would you describe me?”</p><p>Shoot.What the heck did I just say-</p><p>“Haruka I thought I told you already. You reminded me so much of Towa when I first met you and still do now. You are the most determined and brave person I ever met.” He answered back, Smiling. I remembered me suddenly turning into a flustered,Red hot mess. I guess Kanata saw me stressing out like that, To which he cleared his throat and apologized by saying “Oh, Did I say too much..I’m sorry if I did..” He wasn’t smiling at me,But deep down,I knew he had that smile in his heart.</p><p>I thought back to when we were riding his horse to the flower castle when I visited Hope Kingdom for the first time.It was the first time we met each other in..what? 8 years? I lost count.He said all those nice things to me,And thanked me for giving him hope again.But I didn't get flustered or a total mess then I am now.</p><p>
  <em>Why is that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s being mean to me.. Even if says something like that and make me have a slight meltdown he can still keep a smile like nothing happened.. He's trying to tease me isn't he?</em>
</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minami and Towa are both giving the same role.To find out whats up with Haruka and Kanata respectively.However,Like how water and fire usually don't mix,They seem to have very different styles of finding out their friend's secrets.Yet they are friends despite their different ideals.However,Contrary to their friendship,There isn't a high chance of both result's turning out positively..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I took notice of Haruka’s strange behavior recently.Shouting things related to love alone,Trying to spend time with Kanata more then usual,And often not paying attention.As someone who is the student council president,You could say I had a talent of finding out other people’s problems.I had to smile to herself secretly.Was that bad? Maybe since she was getting stressed but at the same time..She couldn’t help it.Haruka tried to hide it and not make it so blatant but all it did was actually make the situation worse.All it seemed to do was just make it more obvious that Haruka has a crush on Kanata.</p><p>I decided that when Haruka was relaxing in her dorm,I go inside,And talk to her.I knocked on Haruka’s door before entering.(She had to make sure she didn’t fall asleep while studying for a test.)</p><p>“Huh? Oh, Minami what are you doing here?” Haruka asked.”Well..I kind of wanted to talk to you about something.” I replied,Sitting down on a nearby chair.”Oh sure,Uh..You can ask me anything..” Haruka muttered out,Albeit in a strange dismissive kind of way,Almost like she wanted this conversation to be over with as soon as possible.I tried to brush it off and get straight to the question.</p><p>“Recently..You’ve been acting weird.You’ve bee.You’ve been not paying attention at school,Want to get excuses for spending time with Kanata more,And say stuff to yourself like you want to confess your love to someone.Why is that?” I asked,Even though deep down she already knew the answer.</p><p>Haruka’s jaw dropped.</p><p>“Oh,I-Um..Wha-What makes you think that?-“ Haruka stuttered,Her face starting to go red from embarrassment.I could let out a small giggle.”Relax,It’s not like its a personal attack on you or something.To be honest I didn’t know why I asked that when I already know the answer.”</p><p>You have a crush on Kanata don’t you?”</p><p>Haruka’s already red cheeks slowly turned burning hot.</p><p>“What!? No,Of course not! What will ever make you think I would fall for someone like that when I’m a human girl and he’s a prince,Falling for him would make him feel super weird,And I clearly don’t want that.So no,I won’t fall for him-“ I held her finger up in a dismissing manner.”I never saw your favorite disney princesses lying to someone like you did.” I smirked. Haruka sighed and dropped her shoulders.”Darn it..Why did you have to come at me like that?..Since when did you get so snarky..Though..That wasn’t entirely a lie.” Haruka muttered.</p><p>“I always wanted to confess to him,So I practice it every day but I know that he’ll never fall for a normal human girl like me.He’s a prince and he has his prince duties along with saving Hope Kingdom and all,I feel like piling love on top of it might stress him out.Obviously I don’t want that,As I only want the best for him,So I’ll never confess to him.” Haruka explained.</p><p>My eyes widened.I was shocked at something like this could go so deep.It seemed to me just a innocent crush for Haruka, Only to be held back.I suddenly thought back to the day where they all went to the theme park together.Kanata and Towa were both very fascinated at all the colorful rides and buildings around them.But Kanata was interested mostly at Haruka. How she was constantly running around, Showing the siblings new stuff and just being happy that she was spending time with all her friends. To which,Made Kanata proud,Almost as if he wanted to be embarrassed at her,But couldn’t due to how energetic and excited she was.</p><p>“Well,Yeah,He is a prince from another kingdom, And you’re just a regular human girl,Why would’ve he chose YOU of all people to get the dress up key when you were a child?”</p><p>Haruka’s red eyebrows raised.”Well..”</p><p>“Its because he thinks your special then any other girl out there. You even told me he said it yourself.Your determination, bravery and compassion for others reminded her of Towa, Which I can totally see why.” I acknowledged.She did have a energy that reminded me a lot of Towa.</p><p>Haruka stepped back.</p><p>“I guess since we were only seeing each other as just friends I never saw it like that.” Haruka mused.”With the way he looks at you and how he talks to you,I don’t see no reason as to why he would not like you back.I think..</p><p>You should confess.” K said.</p><p>Haruka’s eyes dialated at Minami.”W-What did you just say!? Are you crazy!? I been practicing everyday for 1 month on how I should confess to him,And I’m still not ready,I turn into a blushing mess every time I see him,How am I gonna confess to him!? Do you want me to faint or something!?” She screamed.”C-calm down Haruka, We might get into trouble for being noisy” I looked back at the door and then to her.Trying to get Haruka back on her bed. “Alright I’ll calm down..I don’t want get both of us in trouble..But how do you expect me to confess Kanata when I’m already a mess just thinking about him? He’ll probably get so embarrassed at me..” Haruka sighed,Sitting back on her bed.</p><p>“See,That’s the thing Haruka. You’re trying to act calm and okay as if nothing’s wrong which is actually making the situation worse.You should be yourself! It’s why Kanata is so intrested in you in the first place.” I reassured.</p><p>”A-are you sure? He’s probably gonna turn me down-“</p><p>“You wouldn’t know that if you didn’t try.” I smiled. Haruka let out a deep breath.It looks like she ran out of reasons for her to not confess to Kanata.She thought to herself for a minute.</p><p>I wanted to think on what I said,</p><p>He does like her personality and thought she was different.</p><p>He openly admitted that out of any girl he saw, She was the most special.</p><p>Yet she never saw it that way because they were only friends at the time.</p><p><em>Love does strange things to you huh?</em> I found myself thinking.As someone who never actually experienced love,Or a crush,I found this an interesting experience too.</p><p>Haruka took a deep breath.</p><p>“I think...I’ll confess today.”<br/>
“Thats the Haruka I knew.You’ll do great!” I said,As I gave her a hug.With energy like her,You couldn’t help but give her hug. 


~~~~</p><p class="p1">I was making tea in the kitchen of the violin shop they were standing around.Out of all the new things I tried in the human world,She always thought making tea was the most interesting.When I set her teacup on a nearby table to let it cool,She glimpsed at a nearby coffee table,Which sat a small leather book and a white pen.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>What is that? Is that a diary?</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I walked up to it and held it.It had Kanata’s name written on the cover.Yep this was definitely a diary.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>I don’t remember Oni-Chan getting this anywhere. </em>Towa thought.Suddenly a thought crawled up to the back of my head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>You know..I feel like Kanata hides his true thoughts away from me a lot.That’s probably because he doesn’t add more stress to me cause I still feel guilty for harming people as...Her.He didn’t even do anything to me though..I was the one harming him.Anytime I try to talk to him about his struggles,He tries to brush it off.I wonder-I</em> stopped myself.”Wait,That’s wrong,These are his private thoughts.There’s no way I’ll be able live by reading this.” I muttered to myself.But I thought more about it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>I want to understand him more..But he isn’t letting me.He keeps on keeping his struggles to himself and I don’t want that...He might kill me for this..But I can’t help myself can I? Besides its just a small peek.I promise I’ll put it back when I’m done.</em>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
What I saw was..In my opinion, more confusion then shock.A majority of these pages mentioned either adapting to the human world or Haruka, But there was a lot more happiness when he mentioned Haruka.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>He has a crush on her doesn’t he? </em>I had to smile to myself,How nice was that? My brother was finally able to find someone he liked,And it wasn’t even a princess,But rather a normal human girl.That shows you that there is much more unique people with unique traits on earth then Hope Kingdom.However my smile fell when she flipped to a certain page.I only saw a snippet of it,However I managed to find out that love..Could honestly be hurtful in some ways.</p><p class="p1">~~~~</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I always wait for the day I could confess to Haruka. But I know I never will because she’s where she wants to be in this world,And I know confessing might take her place away.Its gonna be like me chasing her when I don’t mean to.She’s pushing me away,But that’s probably what makes her happy..So I need to support that.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>~~~~</em>
</p><p class="p1">My brows raised.</p><p class="p1">Why did he need to put himself down like that? Obviously,I knew love would come with issues..But why would he simultaneously hurt himself for someone he loves?...</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">”Is everything alright? You’ve been spacing out for a while now.” I snapped back to reality.”Oh,That’s good.Now,What did you call me here that was so important about?” I took a deep breath.”See,I wanted to call you here because I had something.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You wrote that you had a crush on Haruka in your diary.Why are you keeping it in? Why didn’t you tell us?” Oni-chan’s eyes widened.”Wait,Why would you read my diary-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I got curious about it,And I really apologize.But you said you wouldn’t confess to her because..You’re the one holding yourself back.W-Towa muttered,With a bit of frustration this time.”I-“ Kanata stepped back,Trying to come up with a good way to defend himself.“I..Didn’t want to tell you cause I wanted to handle this on my own.” I just shook my head and sighed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah sure love is a new thing to you,And it could come with a lot of confusion and anxiety,But did you seriously have to bring yourself down in the process?!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><br/>
My heart dropped.I accidentally piled more stress on to her own brother despite her saying to not do that.Kanata looked shocked but,Tried to stay as calm as possible.He blinked back,But eventually sighed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I..I’m sorry,I tried to do my best to make both myself and Haruka happy but..I guess I can’t make multiple people happy at once.” Kanata said,And walked away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Wait! Oni-Chan!-“ I called out but before she knew it,He already disappeared into the street.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">I messed up..Again.Its clear at times that I like to give people fears rather then helping people dealing with it.Guess I still had something back when I was her left over.I thought I was done with that life but..I guess not.</p><p class="p1">~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> ~~~~~ <br/>I was standing on the viewing platform on the beach that I like so much.It felt so nice to take in the ocean breeze no matter what day it is.I smelled the scent of donuts nearby.I was asking to myself if I wanted one when I saw Kanata walking up the stairs.It felt weird that he wasn’t with Haruka or Towa. He rarely goes out alone. However I saw something on his face. He seems kinda..Upset? Did something happen? I walked up to him and asked:</p><p>“Hey there…A-are you okay?” He didn’t replay to me for a few seconds.Then he said.”Well…I..Kind of did something that upset my sister.I decided to come here to think on myself for a little bit,I guess.” He said, but in a slight melancholic tone.</p><p> </p><p>I thought about that for a moment.He seemed to be taking it really hard.Was this the first time he fought with his sister? As an only child I didn’t really know how I can help him,Since I don’t have a sibling to relate with. But I wanted to know why they fought first in order to solve the problem.After all,I’m a pretty cure.My job is to solve problems.I guess.”Well,Do you wanna tell me why you fought in the first place?” I asked. He flinched. I took a step back at that.”Umm..actually you don’t need to tell me if you have to.” I said.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a small laugh.”Its okay..I should’ve told someone already,But..Please don’t tell anyone until I’m ready.” Kanata replied.I nodded.”See the truth is.. I have a crush on Haruka.I wanna confess to her but..I always wanted to confess to her by getting close to her..But I’m also scared I might make her uncomfortable and not like me back.My sister eventually got mad that I was keeping all this in,So we got into a small fight.” My eyes widened.To be honest,I never really imagined he would get a crush on Haruka of all people..But..Now that I think about it,It seemed like the most obvious choice for him.He known her for 8 years,Was the cause for fueling each other’s dreams,Etc. But I decided not to say that cause that could make him a little anxious.It seemed pretty obvious that he was unsure of his own feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is mommy always leaving me? Does she not love me?</p><p> </p><p>I suddenly had a massive flashback to when I was a small child .I remember when I was a kid,I got mad at my mother for leaving me alone,However I realized that it wasn’t her fault for leaving me alone all the time.I eventually understood that she was doing what she loved and that I shouldn’t stop that.I smiled at the memory. “You know,Back when I was a kid I had a mom who would always leave me to go modeling,So I would usually be left alone for most of the time.I eventually felt resentment toward my own mother cause she left me alone so much.Then I realized she was following her dream,And that I shouldn’t be mad about that.So I stopped being mad.I’d say what Towachi did is kinda like me,But the opposite.She’s mad at you because you aren’t doing something you want to do.” I said.</p><p>Wow.</p><p> </p><p>I thought in the back of my head.<em>Can’t believe I’m saying this to someone who’s 3 years older than me.</em></p><p> </p><p>Kanata looked up to the sky.”Wow you know more then me..I guess your precure duties made you learn a lot of new things? I’m impressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you could say it like that?” We both paused.We were thinking of what to say next.I thought back to when I needed to choose between modeling or staying as a Precure..”Hey..About your crush,It kinda reminds me of when I needed to choose between modeling or being a Precure. It was really hard, especially when I missed a flight that caused me my career to me taken back…But eventually I spoke with my whole heart that I wanted to stay with my friends and me a Precure, And look how that got me.” It took a little bit to say this cause I knew he wasn’t ready for it.</p><p> </p><p>”I think.. You should go in with your whole heart and confess!” I said.</p><p> </p><p>Kanata blinked.”H-How? I’m not ready for this..I’m scared that I might embarrass myself!..” I interrupted.”If you keep on saying you’re not ready and that you can’t do this,It’ll keep on hurting you more!” I..Scolded,I guess.”You shouldn’t let your love hold you back.” I said.</p><p> </p><p>“Kanata? Oh there you are!” I looked behind me and saw a cloud of red hair, held by a pink flower hair-clip.</p><p> “Oh hey there Haru-Haru! Were you looking for Kanata? He’s right here if you wanna say something.” I said.I smiled to him.”You’ll do great.” I whispered, as I walked down the viewing platform.</p><p><br/>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>I was studying in my dorm room.I felt more light and happy after I said I would confess to Kanata today.Like a huge weight have been lifted off my shoulders.Suddenly there was a knock at my door.I didn’t even get a chance to reply to it when Towa burst open the door.Minami was standing next to her to.</p><p> </p><p>”Haruka,Can you help look for Kanata!?”</p><p>Towa asked,Albeit,Almost yelling.”Whoa-Calm down, Towa. What happened?” I asked.It felt weird she suddenly asked this out of nowhere,However she had a slight habit of blurting things out of nowhere at times.</p><p> </p><p>“Well..I..Got into a fight with Oni-chan that ended with him walking off and..I need help finding him…” Towa sighed. Is this the first time she fought with her brother? She’s taking this really hard. I stood up from my chair and walked outside with Towa and Minami.”Where did you guys fight?” “We were in front of the violin shop..But he ended up just walking away from me.” Towa said as we were walking out to school area.”I couldn’t find him anywhere,He’s honestly really quick.” Towa said,Looking down to the floor.</p><p><br/>I thought about her behavior right now.She seemed super guilty about it,A lot more then I thought she would,To be honest.”Hey,Is it okay if you tell me why you guys fought in the first place?” I asked.She flinched and stared at me,Anxiously. ”I-um..” She stuttered out.”Oh..Um..You don’t have to tell me if you want to.Guess you got into a really big fight didn’t you Towa?” I said,Trying my best to liven the mood.Her face softened as she let out a small laugh. </p><p>“Something that’s so great about you is the fact you always find a way to brighten up someone,No matter what happens.” Towa remarked.“Well of course! All the princess’s I read about in my storybooks has always managed to do that,So if I wanna be a princess,I need to do just that right?” I proudly asked,Moving my hand up to my chest.We both laughed.”Of course Haruka..” </p><p>“Heh-Sorry if I got off topic.” I said.</p><p> </p><p>I thought back to when I was at home with my little sister.My parents were at their restaurant so I needed to babysit her.I remember fighting with her for..Probably some pretty stupid things.But no matter what,We always made up in the end.That felt weird to me back then,But now,I realized something.</p><p> </p><p>“You know…You seem really upset that you got into a fight with your brother Towa.” “Huh? Oh..Yeah..I guess I am.This was my first time truly having a fight with him.” I knew it. “That’s pretty good since its clear you have a good relationship with Kanata, But..Fighting like this is actually pretty normal.” I said.</p><p> </p><p>Towa’s eyes widened.“What!? How is fighting with someone close to you normal?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a sibling back home! I know what its like to take care of a sibling.I remember I needed to babysit my little sister.And well? If I had a nickel for the amount of times I fought with her for the stupidest reasons,I think I’ll be able to get..about 2 dozen boxes of donuts at Marble Donut’s.But we always made up in the end.Wanna know why?” I asked. Towa looked at me as if I saw a ghost.”Why would you fight with your sister that much!? And how would you make up when you did something like that?” She asked.(But it kinda felt like a interrogation.)</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down now Towa...See,The thing is..We always made up,Because we loved each other and wanted to look out for each other but I guess we had different ideas on how we would do that.” I explained.Towa blinked back at me.But then paused.She looked up to the sky.”Hm...You do have a good point there.” She paused again and looked at me.”Something I learned after I became friends with all of you is that there will be many times where we think differently.We might disagree on those things but,The important thing is that we need to understand those things.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the spirit!” I cheered.</p><p> </p><p>“Its my fault for blowing up as I did to Oni-Chan. I should’ve listened to what he was thinking..” Towa said,Now with guilt returning to his face.I gave a reassuring smile.”Don’t feel guilty Towa!” I reassured. “Me and my sister always made up because we loved each other.I’m sure he’ll forgive you.He’s very forgiving and thoughtful toward every..one..” I muttered to myself,A familiar heat returning to my cheeks.”H-huh? Oh sorry..Must’ve drifted off again..Sorry about that!”</p><p> </p><p>I said,Rubbing the back of my head.I saw Towa s-smirking in the corner of my eye. </p><p>
  <em>Oh shoot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Um,Anyways we need to look for your brother right!?” I said trying to change the topic.Though that wasn’t..Entirely a lie.We needed to find him,Its why we were outside in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>”Huh!? Oh my,I totally forgot about that! We need to hurry to,The sun’s setting..” Towa muttered. “Um..Do you know a place he might like? He might’ve wondered off there.” Towa said.”Quickly,Name a place he might like!” Towa “ordered.” I blanked out for a second.”Aren’t you supposed to know this kind of stuff!?” I yelled. “Well,He likes the beach,Specifically that one viewing platform,Maybe we should go there..But I think we should split up.There’s many places where he could be,We can’t check all of them if we are together.You go to the beach,I’ll check somewhere else!”</p><p> </p><p><em> Why the heck we didn’t think about that earlier?</em> I thought in the back of my head.I nodded.”Alright, I’ll go right now,If I find him,We’ll meet up in front of the school at 7.” I said as I ran off.”Good luck! I’ll see you later!” Towa said back.</p><p>As I raced through the streets to the beach,Something about what Minami said to me came back to my head.</p><p> </p><p><em>You should be yourself! It’s why Kanata is so intrested in you in the first place</em>. </p><p>
  <em>You should confess! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You should confess..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I clasped my hands on my cheeks. <em>Would he really think I’m that special to him?</em></p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Minami’s words crawled up the back of my head.But in a good way,Almost like it was being whispered to me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Its because he thinks your special then any other girl out there. You even told me he said it yourself.Your determination, bravery and compassion for others reminded her of Towa, Which I can totally see why.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Would he possibly..like me back?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before I knew it,I was in front of the stairs leading down to the shore.Did thinking this stuff made me go faster..Somehow? I saw a familiar purple haired boy there.I sighed with relief.I smiled and called out to him.Somehow,Saying his name and seeing him made me smile.He turned around to me and then I noticed..Kirara!? </p><p><em>What the heck was she doing here? Did she say..Oh no.Don’t tell me she- Wait..Did I just get mad? </em>That last part quickly got overshadowed by Kirara’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Haru-haru. You seem kinda mad..Cmon, What’s with that face? I wasn’t hurting him or anything.Were you looking for Kanata? He’s right here if you wanna say something.” I saw her smiling back to him almost like they both knew something was up.I felt my heart glowing red.I felt my heart pound.I saw Kirara walk away as I stepped up to the viewing platform.</p><p> </p><p>”Kanata..Me and Towa have been looking for you everywhere.What are you doing here?” I asked him.”Well..This viewing platform has always been one of my favorite places..I just thought it would be a good place to think on things.” He said,Albeit kinda hesitantly.We both paused,Looking out at the glowing ocean.</p><p>”Y-You had a fight with your sister didn’t you.” I suddenly blurted. I saw his eyes widen. ”H-how did you know that?” He asked,Trying to keep as calm as possible.I took a step back.</p><p>”Oh no,I probably shouldn’t have said that if you felt uncomfortable.I’m sorry for just blurting it out like that!” Kanata gave a small smile.</p><p>”You always think of others before you Haruka, It’s okay.Now did you have something you wanted to say to me?”</p><p>I froze.</p><p>I suddenly forgot everything.I looked at him.Just seeing his face made me filled with a special type of happiness.</p><p>I found myself looking away to the beach.The ocean was shining gold.It felt like a scene from those cheesy romance movies where the main character kisses her love interest and then ends with a happy ending with some soft music playing in the background. </p><p>
  <em>It felt like a romance movie. </em>
</p><p>With that thought,Suddenly I knew exactly what to say.It’s been something I’ve been wishing to say for the longest time.</p><p> </p><p>“Kanata?” I said.</p><p>
  <em>You should be yourself!</em>
</p><p>I heard it whisper in the back of my head.</p><p>“…I’ve been practicing how I should say this for the longest time.”</p><p>“I freeze when I see you,My heart doesn’t know what to do.Please let me like you! I would say these kinds of stuff over and over again.”</p><p>“But now,I realized I don’t need any of that to say this.Kanata?”</p><p>“I don’t wanna be friends anymore.I want to be lovers…And I would like it if we stayed that way for the rest of my life.” I said.Finally finding the right words.</p><p>I was shocked at myself for a moment.I stressed over how I would say that for the longest time.I practiced in front of the mirror every single day,It felt so hard,But now that I said it,It felt so easy,As if I didn’t have any struggles at all.</p><p>I looked up at Kanata, Looking into his glowing purple eyes.He had shock written all over on his face.But he cooled down and gave a strange look.Shyness? Fear? Happiness? Relief? It was all those things rolled up into one.I couldn’t describe it.</p><p>“I-I never thought you would say that right to my face but…I’m happy cause...” “</p><p>You make me feel the same way.” He sighed,</p><p>I froze again.</p><p>But not out of fear or anxiety.But out of happiness.</p><p>And love.</p><p>And excitement,Of relief,All those things.</p><p>I looked at Kanata,Then to the ocean.For some reason,When I looked at the setting sun on the ocean,I couldn’t help but think of something new to do.A huge weight has been lifted off my shoulder’s but..what will I do now?</p><p>Suddenly,I knew.Actually I needed to do this now.I’ve been waiting. </p><p>“Hey Kanata? There’s one more thing I want to do.”</p><p>“I mean..I’m not sure what else you can do for me then repaying my love for you but,Anything you want.”</p><p>He said. </p><p>
  <em>This is my chance! </em>
</p><p>I leaned forward,And let my lips meet his cheek.I pulled back and smirked.It made me smile a little seeing his confused face,Burning red from blushing.</p><p>
  <em> Its so cute seeing him like that.</em>
</p><p>“That’s what you get for making me flustered all those times before!” I yelled.Kanata blinked a little bit but soon pouted.</p><p>“I got seriously paralyzed because of you! I’ll get my revenge on you one day..”</p><p>We decided stopped nagging each other and looked into each other’s eyes.We didn’t flinch while looking at each other.Instead we looked at each other excitedly.</p><p>
  <em>This merry go round ride is finally over...It was dizzy on it but..We still had fun that way right? Overcoming the struggles of love,Circling round each other not knowing what to do..But at the end we got the ending we wanted.That’s all that matters right?</em>
</p><p>~~~~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well..We made it! The Merry Go Round ride is finally over! May I collect your tickets?</p><p>Heh heh..Just kidding.Well..The ticket part,Not the merry go round,Obviously.</p><p>This is the first fanfic I actually managed to finish because I’ll Hold The Door (My postwickshipping fic) has been discontinued.(However there could be a chance I’ll start it up again.Who knows.) Anyways, It was super fun to make something fluffy and wholesome for our favorite flower princess and violin prince power couple,So I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you so much for reading,And hopefully I’ll see y’all in the next fic!</p><p>Chiharucream out!</p><p>-Disappears in a swirl of stars-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>